


Within the Garden Walls

by caterinawrites



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Myvan, Myvan May, garden nymph!mylene, ivan & marinette brotp mentioned, prince ivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Ivan is the prince of a small and humble kingdom doing his best to serve his people as he prepares to one day take the throne, but when he meets a shy nymph in the castle gardens, his whole world gets turned upside down.





	1. Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy! So, these chapters are going to be loosely based off prompts for Myvan May hosted by imthepunchlord on tumblr who is a fandom friend of mine. I actually helped her come up with some of the prompts, so please support her event! Myvan needs lots of love! 
> 
> This particular story takes place in the same universe as A Merman's Heart, in case you didn't pick up on that, and the events of this story actually take place right before the events of AMH. I'm building a sort of fantasy world, and I'm going to have several stories within it that all happen around the same time and then the events of all of the stories are going to come together and I'm going to do a big story that ties up all of the loose ends. So each story will be a little incomplete by the end, but bare with me! I'll get there eventually. I have 8 more stories, not including this one and AMH, to go before I get to the big finale so to speak, and I hope that you enjoy each of them!

Chapter 1

Being the prince of a small kingdom might seem like a grandiose affair, but Ivan had never really felt that much different from anyone else. Unlike their neighboring kingdoms, theirs’ was humble and close-knit, the royalty working to earn their keep just as much as the farmers. Ivan had learned from a young age how to cook his own meals and launder his own clothing. His parents taught him the importance of working and serving others, and as such, he never quite understood why so many other royals felt that they were above everyone else for he’d never once seen himself as superior to any of his subjects. Important decisions were often made through councils and public vote rather than by executive order of the king, and so despite their kingdom’s small size, the citizens were all relatively happy with their lives.

That wasn’t to say that Ivan’s father never made firm decisions when the time called for it, but he chose to hear the voice of his people for the smaller things. Everything Ivan had ever learned about being a leader, he learned from his father who he looked up to with great pride. He only wished to be half the king his father was some day.

“Good morning, Prince Ivan,” A shopkeeper greeted as he strolled through the streets of the city.

“Good morning.” He nodded with a polite smile.

The village people were all so kind, and he liked being able to walk through the streets on his own without any need for ceremony or formality. He was free to be about his own business just like anyone else. It was nice to not have to put up with people bowing at his feet all the time like some royals in other kingdoms insisted. He hated attending their balls because everything was so uptight. The people here were his friends, and as such, he felt comfortable around them and they with him.

“You’re right on time, as always, Ivan,” Tom, the baker, said with a grin when he entered the shop.

“A prince always keeps his commitments, Mr. Dupain,” Ivan replied, retrieving an apron from the hook. “What have you got for me today?”

“We’ve got a cake order for Mrs. Chamack’s birthday tomorrow,” Tom explained, grabbing down a bowl.

“Sounds good.” He nodded, turning his attention to Mrs. Cheng as she cashed out another customer. “How is Marinette doing?”

“In her last letter she says that she’s adjusted well to life in the other kingdom. Her house is close to the beach just like she wanted, and she takes walks along the shore every night,” Mrs. Cheng said with a smile. “You’ll have to come over for dinner next time she comes to visit.”

“I look forward to it! It’s hard to believe that she’s been gone for a year now. I remember when we used to play pretend and steal cookies when we thought you two weren’t looking,” He chuckled. “Tell her I said hello.”

“I will! I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear it.”

Such was life in their small village, and Ivan enjoyed every minute of it. People came and went, seeking opportunities in the big city while others sought refuge from the hustle and bustle. Many of Ivan’s other friends stuck around to take over their parent’s businesses, but Marinette never really showed interest in baking. Her talents were better suited in clothes making, and Ivan supported her pursuit of proper training outside the kingdom even if he did miss her. Perhaps he would write to her himself soon.

Ivan’s father had always insisted that he learn many different crafts in order to make himself more rounded as a prince, and baking had always been one of his favorites, mostly because he also got to eat most of his creations. Cake decorating took care and a delicate touch that he otherwise didn’t get to employ during his other manual labor jobs. Sword fighting, wood cutting, farming, construction, such things took strength and power, but to craft a perfect rose out of frosting took patience and gentleness both of which were important for a good king. It was nice to create something beautiful for a change.

“You’re getting very good at those,” Mrs. Cheng complimented over his shoulder.

“I’m still nowhere near as good at it as Mr. Dupain,” He said humbly, cheeks flushing a little.

“Oh, I’m sure Mrs. Chamack will be thrilled to hear that her cake was decorated by the prince.” Tom patted his shoulder. “I’ll finish up the lettering. I don’t want you to be late for your next appointment.”

“Thank you as always, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” He bowed politely before removing his apron. “And keep me posted on Marinette!”

“Will do.” They called after him as he made his way back up the hill to the palace.

As was customary, he greeted the family dog, Jean, on his way to the garden which he often cut through on his way to the horse stables. He loved smelling all of the freshly bloomed flowers and seeing the tender care of the gardeners on display. Gardening was another craft that he’d always loved, but as it turned out, he wasn’t any good at it, so he’d been banished from “helping” in the gardens ever since. It was just as well; he didn’t want to ruin something so beautiful.

Ivan slowed his pace as a soft melody drifted through the air, and he paused for a moment among the hedges to listen. The song was gentle and enchanting carried by a woman’s voice he’d never heard before. Was one of the gardeners singing while she worked?

He wished to pay her his compliments, so he followed the source of the noise until he rounded the corner to find a small woman with all manner of colors decorating her hair and her skin watering the flowers. Green markings in the shape of vines trailed up her arms and legs, with bright blue flower petals kissing her cheeks, and bright pink blossoms were woven into her braids. He wasn’t sure who, or _what,_ she was, but she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“You have a lovely voice,” He said, eyes softening on her affectionately, but the moment she noticed him, she disappeared into a cloud of butterflies with a gasp, the watering can hitting the ground with a _thunk_.

Ivan’s eyes widened, and he cautiously approached the place where she’d stood. He picked up the watering can and glanced around, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Had he imagined it all? He couldn’t have. That voice still sang to him in his memory, and her eyes as golden as the sun had born right into his own. So who was she, and why had she disappeared so suddenly?

“Ivan?” A voice broke his train of thought, and he blinked back to reality, setting the watering can on a stone bench.

“Coming!” He called, taking one last look over his shoulder to the dozens of butterflies fluttering around before scurrying off to his next lesson.


	2. Breathtaking

Chapter 2

Ivan wore a pensive frown as he mucked the stalls in the royal stables. Such work was menial and required little concentrated thought which was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it gave him time to think about the woman he’d seen in the garden, but the more he thought about it, the more questions he came up with that had no answers. People didn’t just disappear into thin air like that, but he was certain that the whole experience wasn’t a dream.

“Why the long face, son?” His father asked, walking his horse, Romeo, back in from their morning of plowing the castle field. “Did you eat too many sweets at the bakery this morning and get a stomach ache?”

“No, I didn’t have any!” Ivan said defensively, and his father gave him a knowing look. “I only ate a couple cookies, but they were the ones that broke apart when Mrs. Cheng was transferring them onto the cooling rack.”

“I’d know you anywhere, Ivan,” He chuckled, unlatching the halter and patting Romeo as he stooped to drink from the water trough. “So what is on your mind?”

“Something peculiar happened to me in the garden today. Have you noticed anything odd while strolling through there recently?” Ivan asked, leaning against his shovel.

“Not personally myself, no. What sort of peculiar incident occurred today?” He tilted his head to the side a little, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Well, I heard a woman singing today, and when I found her, she disappeared right before my eyes,” He explained, scratching the back of his neck. “I’d never seen her before.”

“And it wasn’t one of the gardeners?” Ivan shook his head. “Did you imagine the whole thing, do you think? It is hot out today, and the heat can play all kinds of tricks on the mind.”

“I’m certain. She seemed so real…” Ivan pressed a palm to his forehead with a sigh, and his father patted his shoulder.

“Maybe it was real. Maybe our gardens have been inhabited by a magical being,” He said with a shrug, pacing over to retrieve a shovel of his own from the wall.

“Magical?” His father shot him a smirk over one shoulder before scooping the old hay from Romeo’s stall. “Are you mocking me?”

“Don’t you have another lesson starting soon? You better finish up your stall so poor Juliet doesn’t have to sleep in her own muck.” He nodded pointedly, and Ivan pursed his lips sourly before doing as he was told.

“Good morning, dear,” His mother greeted, stretching up to kiss his cheek as he walked into the library. “How was your morning?”

“Fine,” He said, taking a seat and tapping a finger on his lips.

“The look on your face tells me otherwise. Did something happen?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and taking the chair beside him.

Ivan explained the events in the garden once more, and his mother leaned back in her seat with a thoughtful expression.

“Do you think I’m crazy, Mother?” He asked when he’d finished, eyebrow creasing under his self-conscious frown.

“Not at all, my love.” She patted his hands. “There are stories from all around of creatures beyond your wildest imaginations. Your father has always found them silly, but sometimes I like to think they’re real.”

“What kind of stories?” Ivan cocked his head to the side, leaning in with an interested gape.

“Things that get passed around the market. Salesmen and fishermen tell of monsters of the sea luring sailors to their deaths with songs promising riches and treasures. One told of a beast that only comes out on a full moon, and another of a creature that feeds on human blood,” She recounted ominously, and Ivan leaned back with a sigh.

“The woman I saw doesn’t seem like any of those things,” He said, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Are all of these creatures bad?”

“I’m sure if those monsters are all truly real that there could be others out there that aren’t so malicious. Perhaps they are just more timid so no one has encountered them before.” She tapped her chin then shrugged. “I like to think that anything is possible.”

“So you think the woman I saw is…a magical being?” Ivan frowned, and his mother crossed her legs, a sly smile curling on her lips.

“Could be. Perhaps if you spend more time in the garden she may appear to you again, and you can ask her,” She said, and Ivan straightened, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Can I study outside today?” He asked hopefully, and his mother gave him a permissive flick of her hand. “Thank you, Mother!”

“Let me know if you see her again! I’d love to meet a magical woman,” She called after him as he scooped up his books and raced from the room.

“Good afternoon, Prince Ivan,” One of the gardener’s greeted politely as he strolled along the gravel path purposefully. “Don’t you have a geography lesson with your mother?”

“I was given permission to study out here today, Gwenette,” He replied, waving his book as proof. “You all do such a wonderful job that I’ve decided to admire it today.”

She gave him a stern look so he quickly added, “I promise not to touch anything.”

“Then we will leave you to your studying,” She said, removing her gloves and cocking a hip. “But if you touch _anything_ you will be getting an earful.”

“I would expect no less,” He chuckled, nodding as the other gardeners all packed up their tools and left him to his own devices.

He set up camp against a tall tree, leaning his back against it and opening his textbook to the day’s lesson, although he had trouble focusing on it. His mind was too preoccupied with the girl he’d seen, and her melody played through his mind over and over, haunting him with its sweet cadence. If only he had listened just a while longer. If only he hadn’t been so eager to see her face…

Much to his disappointment, his mysterious garden performer didn’t appear for him that afternoon, nor the next, or the next after that. But Ivan wasn’t so easily discouraged, and he spent many afternoons outside eating lunch, reading books, working on his sewing. All the while he hummed her melody, reliving that brief moment over and over, trying desperately to recall every detail.

Nevertheless, she evaded him, leaving him just as want for answers as the day he first saw her. She was an enigma that bombarded his mind daily and offered no sign of reprieve, and as time wore on, he began to wonder if perhaps his father was right about the heat getting to him. No one else had ever reported seeing her nor hearing her voice, and he had all but given up on the idea until one afternoon when he passed the doors of the upper balcony after his art lesson and heard that same melody from the courtyard below.

In an instant, he pushed open the door and reached the railing in two strides, peering over into the garden and feeling his breath catch in his throat. She was every bit as stunning as the first time, waltzing around with a carefree smile, curtseying before the squirrels as she scattered seeds for the birds, and all the while she hummed the song that had been stuck in Ivan’s head for weeks.

As much as he longed to go down to her, he had learned his lesson the first time, so instead he opted to take a seat on the stone wall of the balcony and flip open his sketchbook. He wanted to capture her essence so that he never forgot a single detail again, and perhaps one day she’d warm up to him enough to speak face-to-face. Until then, he was content to admire her from afar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda late, but it was supposed to be for day 18 of Myvan May! Hopefully you enjoyed it! This particular story is meant to be super fluffy as more of the drama happens elsewhere. These two are just so pure I can't bring myself to taint them. Yet...


End file.
